


A dreamy Christmas

by Fiddles



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiddles/pseuds/Fiddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate ending to the poorly-handled episode we had to endure</p>
            </blockquote>





	A dreamy Christmas

“I’m so sorry Clara. I should have come back for you sooner, I should have come back…” the Doctor stared at Clara’s wrinkly, old hands “I wish I just… had a second chance” he sobbed.

 

“That would be nice, wouldn’t it?” she said, wiping his tears “We’d be able to go on so many fascinating adventures, we’d be together again, you and me; partners in crime. It would be a dream come true” she clutched weakly at his hand “But, as you said, it’s time we woke up Doctor”

 

“It’s not too late!” he said, suddenly getting up from his seat “We can still travel, I can still show you so many things!”. He nervously paced around the room “We could go to the Notram Galaxy, catch the premiere of Citizen Kane, ride the Astral dolphins of Sigmos 9, meet the Beatles… anything!”

 

“Oh, but Doctor” said Clara, slowly getting up “I think I’ve seen enough for an entire lifetime”. The Doctor walked up to her “But there’s so much time! So many things we can still do!”

 

“I can’t do this alone” he added, misty-eyed.

Clara looked up at his aging face “I’m sorry Doctor, but I’m just too old for this.”

 

They hugged “So am I”

 

“Please Clara” he pleaded “I don’t want to lose you too”

“You’re not going to lose me” she said “I’ll always be with you, remember? All those versions of me, splintered across your timeline” she hugged him tighter “they’ll always be there to watch over you”

“That’s not the same” he said darkly

“But it’s still something for you to look forward to” said Clara, smiling.

 

“Can you do me a favour Doctor?” she asked, inching away slightly

“Anything”

“Before you leave, could you spend Christmas with me?”

 

There was a pause “Of course” he replied “it’s the least I could do”

 

The two spent the next several days celebrating the holiday season and cherishing their last adventure together. The Doctor kept to his word, even going as far as volunteering to play charades.

Christmas was magical that year for Clara, who never expected the Doctor to stay for as long as he did.

She died three weeks later and that’s when he left.

 


End file.
